The Chaos Theory
by casimov
Summary: Terry Milk is a 31 year old scientist,recently divorced and obsessed with time travel. Her obsession combined with her sharp intelligence will attract the unwanted attention of people (or demon?) that will try to seduce her into the dark side. Will Terry change her mind about using her inventions for the sake of humanity? Follow her into a maze full of darkness and secrets...
1. Chapter 1:Enter the loop

_Suggested song for the chapter: Gasoline- Halsey_

 _*Call started*_

Did you sign the papers, Terry?

-Yeah, sure…you are free to go with your bimbo super model lover, Alan…

-Please, cut the drama…you know our marriage was going down. Thank you for your cooperation…

-Can I return to my work now? I'm doing some real work here, not pretending…

-Good luck Terry…

 _*Call ended*_

The woman stayed for a while looking to the ceiling, like waiting for something to come to her head.

She took a look to the papers on the desk and started the quantum computer. It was smaller than the previous models she created, but still bigger than a normal computer. The device made a light buzzing sound and then the login screen appeared in a minimalistic style.

-ok, here I go again…

She was totally obsessed with her new program. Combining the power of quantum physics and quantum computers, she wanted to achieve the time travel, at least in theory. Then build the operational machine, but there were some big troubles with her formulas yet. Some parts of the equations had taken months to resolve even with her small team of research working.

Gabriel, her youngest engineer and PhD candidate appeared in casual clothes in her office. She saw him by the window and made a sign to him enter the room

-Doctor Milk, can I go home? I'm going out with a friend…and it's quite late

-of course you can go Gabriel…you are a student, not my slave…go enjoy the night

-thanks! Are…you…staying again Doctor?-said the young man worried

-yes…I have some new ideas on the middle formulas I want to simulate now…-said the woman enthusiastic

-well, you are the doctor…-said the man smiling- here, have my mini chocolate- he added nicely

-thanks Gabriel, this would be perfect. I have a long night ahead…now go, go go!-said she joking

The young man left the room, still kind of worried about his boss always staying late at the laboratory.

Terry continued writing e possible combinations both in the papers and the digital white board. She was very inspired that night even with all the divorce fuzz her husband started a couple months ago.

She married Alan after college, when they were 27 years old. But her true love never was him, it was always been science and research. She spent so much time working that their relation eventually changed, and cracked like a damaged glass.

He wanted to have kids and spend time with her, but she avoided to be at home all she could, absorbed by her experiments and creations.

At 30, she got her PhD by creating the first functional quantum computer, making it more usable for students and companies, and created her own language: Aurum, which made possible to process bigger formulas with half resources and time.

Terry Milk was considered a genius by her colleagues and an inspiration for students, but her husband never forgave the attention she gave to success and fame, even when it wasn't her intention. She just wanted to build a better world, with affordable advanced technology at all costs, even her personal life.


	2. Chapter 2:Malfunction

_Suggested songs for this chapter: TATU - Dangerous and moving_

 _How to destroy angels - Wake up_

In the middle of the night, Terry wandered the big facility to find some coffee and food. The silence was the ruler of that clean, big and glassy space. Everything seemed almost oneiric; since water holograms were always activated to simulate a stream in the middle of the rooms. Holograms were a great way to save energy and to illuminate big spaces in an elegant way.

The woman walked through the meeting rooms and finally found a vending machine. She put the card on the slot and selected a bag of chips. Suddenly, her phone vibrated.

*New Message from: Blocked number*

Hi!

I'm watching you sweetheart.

B.C

-What the hell?-said Terry bewildered.-this must be a silly joke-she said in her mind and taking the chips

The phone vibrated again

*New Message from: Blocked number*

Nope, it's not...

B.C

-FUCK!-she screamed, and her voice reverberated on the walls. The woman turned her heard scanning for someone but she found nothing. Just the beautiful room around her.

She turned off the phone and thought: -who the fuck is B.C? Is this some Alan sick crap? Geez this guy is smart…but how can someone possible…read my mind? I need to get some good coffee; yeah…I'm just tired, for sure

Terry went to the lift followed by the sound of her heels. She went down to the 10th floor, where the coffee machine had the best latte.

-OK, give me some strong latte, I need it- she said sliding her ID card on the machine, which did some noises and the coffee appeared some seconds after. She took a sip of the liquid, trying not to burn her soft lips.

The woman returned to the lift, but when it was on the 15th floor the machine got stuck and it didn't go up anymore.

*Hello, this is the emergency system. We had an energy problem and the lift will stop for a while. Please remain calm. If you want to access the framework, please use the voice command*

-Aurora, I'm Terry Milk, Senior Researcher. Let me in to the system please…

Terry waited for the A.I to wake up, but no one replied.

-Come on Aurora, I programmed you; I know you are there…

-Voice print recognized. Hello Doctor Milk, my apologies…someone is trying to tamper the system and I'm trying to protect it

-WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? This place is a fortress…that cannot be possible-said Terry annoyed and nervous

-an unknown code was downloaded by force to the mainframe. I managed to stop the damage, but the energy is gone. Please wait for a minute. If I can't do anything, I will call someone to rescue you Doctor, I can't allow you or any form of life to be harmed

-Ok Aurora, good girl…I think some idiot is trying to play with us tonight. Damn hackers! I need to get to work quickly!

-I understand your dispair Doctor Milk, but please remain calmed for a moment

-go Aurora, you have my best code in you, I trust you- she yelled inside the lift, feeling unable to do something useful. She sat on the floor and drank the rest of her coffee. She felt the energy boosting on her blood while she tried to figure out what was going on. Who knew she was there? Well, everybody. Who would want to take the facility down and get data? Many. Well, things weren't so easy considering the facts, but the message thing really sent shivers down her spine. Maybe it was just a creepy coincidence, after all she did not believe in paranormal stuff. For her, everything had a logical explanation. She learnt that from her father, Dr. Ethan Milk, a smart but not so famous scientist, who always stayed in a low profile despite his great ideas and innovations.

Ethan and his wife Charlotte adopted Terry when she was a 3 month baby. They raised her with love and care. And why not say it, they gave the best education to their child who, from her biological parents, they suspected, she inherited an outstanding intelligence and understanding.

Terry was aware of being adopted, but with all the love she received, never mentioned the idea of knowing her biological parents. To Terry, Ethan and Charlotte were mom and dad, forever, not matter what happened before or in the future.

-paranormal crap it is not real…-she said aloud turning on the phone and eating some chips.

She stared for a while the screen looking at the wallpaper. It was she, her now ex husband Alan, and her parents. It was an old photo, but it reminded her of more simpler times.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She jumped from surprise and answered

*Call started*

-Hi Terry! How is it going? It's me Matt

-Oh hi Matt you kind of scared me…well I'm in trouble, like always…

\- is Alan giving you a headache?

-noo no, I'm trapped on a stupid lift on the laboratory…some asshole tried to tamper the system

-holy crap! Are you alright? I mean geez…trapped there it must be weird

-I'm fine, Aurora is taking care of everything…she is smart

-well I just wanted to say hi and talk but if you want me to go there or call the police…just say it

-noo don't worry Matt that is very sweet of you but no, I want to investigate what is going on…bytñ the way, why are you awake ?it's 2 am

-you know, I love to play games online it's so much fun in the night

-oh God Matt…just get some sleep

-how about you?

-you know I'm obsessive and weird, I love to stay and work at night…

-well Doctor, if you say so…just, take care and laboratory ia creepy as fuck in I don't know why

-I know right, must be the stupid holograms – she said laughing

-but hey, seriously, I can go and try to unlock the system…

-dude 'm not a damsel in distress, just rest, let's meet tomorrow, come to my office and I will ahow you some fucked up messages I received

-ooh I wanna see that – said Matt enthusiastic – you know, talking to you is very relaxing, I feel like I could sleep right know…

-oh come on Matt you are ridiculous – said she laughing lightly-see you tomorrow, kiss

-another for you my dear- said the man – take care and remember, just call me if you need

-duh of course, who I could possible call ? Bye Matt!

*Call ended*

-System is working again, Doctor…-said the A. lights flicked a little and everything seemed normal again.

-Great Aurora, we were close…please send to my station the report of the threat, this seems like an organized attack or something

-Sure Doctor, the report has been sent. Would you like to turn off the command mode?

-yeah, just don't drop your guard

The lift arrived to the 21st floor and Terry continued her work in peace for the rest of the night.

-Damn you B.C , whoever the fuck you are, I'm sure you are the hacker…-thought the woman while working


	3. Chapter 3:The premonition

Suggested songs: Break the fall -gemini remix

Set you straight-Digital Daggers

Terry woke up with her head in the middle of chips and Dorito bags and coffee cups. Her long brown hair was tangled and messy, and her muscles ached because of the bad sleeping position.

-oh crap…I fell asleep-she thought, rubbing her eyes-what the fuck…oh man…this hurts

She walked near the window and activated the lighting panel. The glass removed the dim of the light to illuminate the room completely. Terry looked to the big city that was in front of the building and suddenly felt alone. Even when she had close friends and her family, sometimes she felt like something was missing. Not love, not company. She felt like she was missing a higher truth, other dimensions, and times. Something that for some reason had been hidden at plain sight.

She sat on the elegant couch she had next to her desk and took her heels off. She was slightly taller than an average woman, so high heels always caused pain on her legs.

It was 7 am. Terry didn't seem to know when she fell asleep. She looked to the station screen and saw a blue sign flashing softly.

-it worked! Yes! Finally I completed the middle part of the equation…so, time to get some rest.

Five minutes after she fell asleep again, a rushed sound came from the door. Someone was knocking desperately

-Terry! Terry are you there?!- said Matt

She jumped from the couch surprised and unlocked the door.

-Matt for the love of science! What is going on?! -she said quite angry because her friend's attitude

-Terry, oh thanks to God you are alright…

-But I told you I was fine, why are you acting so mad? Remember we talked yesterday

-I had…I had the worst nightmare, you were trapped and someone tried to take you away...

-oh Matthew…don't be silly…I stayed al night here, working. Who would want to take me? I am not that cool or important for that

-I was worried, I'm..I'm sorry…-said the man calming down

-just take a moment, my friend, here, have some water…and…sit here in my wonderful couch-said the woman taking a glass of water from the machine

-geez…the dream was so so real I was terrified…I woke up and came here, I didn't even ate!- said the blonde man still in shock

-you know, sometimes when we stay too long in the computer or screen, we have nightmares…don't worry about it-Terry said smiling at her nice friend-you need some food Matt, I´m all good and alive

-hmm..Maybe, but…what about those messages you told me?

-that's just some sick game from someone that has nothing to do…

-show me, I would like to see it. And what about the system shut down? That was weird considering the building is auto sustainable

-ok you have point, let's see-said Terry putting the phone in the projection device-the number is blocked…and the message is short, but creepy.

-it's signed BC…what is that?-said Matt drinking some water

-the question is…who?- said Terry thinking

-I suspect of your envious awful ex-husband, my darling

-pfff Alan? He was desperate for getting rid of me, you know…and he does not have the balls to do this

-Terry replied-let's see Aurora's report about the incident in the mainframe

-this is some weird shit, Terry, seriously…-said Matt still worried

-look at this, someone entered one of the servers using a backdoor and injected a Trojan to override the energy core…but…

-I think someone wants to put hands on your new device

-the time machine? Man, it's just a bloody doodle…nothing more

-mmnn…but here, the Trojan wanted to pass through the firewall and make damage to the network, or maybe collect data, I´m not sure

-Aurora kicked the hacker's ass yesterday. She handled all without help…-said Terry proud- maybe you are right and someone wants the time machine…but for now it is just theory, equations and formulas ,some of them are not complete at all

-we need to report this to the Security Department…maybe the will put guards. This is too much for an AI to handle – said Matt

-I told Aurora to make a complete report and send it to them…and the messages…well…I don't have time to chase noob psychos around. I think it's just a joke…

-be cautious, Terry…people would not doubt to kill an innocent woman for a time machine…it's not just a fantasy or science fiction, it could be a weapon too…a powerful weapon

-I know Matthew, I know. But I 'm not scared…not at all…Come on, let's eat something or you will faint. I could eat some decent food

-Time skip until afternoon-

Everything in the lab went very well that day, but Terry was feeling extremely tired from working at night so she decided to go home earlier at 5 p.m.

When she arrived, the A.I she installed to manage the house had everything in order.

-welcome Terry, I sent your clothes to the laundry today. They will be ready for tomorrow, and remember you have a diner with your friend Ashley next Friday

-Ashley! Damn I forgot it…please buy a cake, something with berries, she loves that…and thank you Aik…-replied the scientist to her artificial assistant

-you are welcome Terry…would you like some music?

-sure, put some Verdi please

"La traviata"'s overture started and Terry looked in the refrigerator for some food. There was beef and mashed potatoes, so she decided to take a nap in her bedroom instead of cooking.

The bed was king size but she was used to sleep only in one side, considering months ago the other side was used by her husband.

She took all her clothes but her underwear, and then laid down softly, but her sleepy mood was suddenly ruined by the sound of the phone.

-Aik turn off the phone I need to sleep for heaven'sake

-OK, but you have message-replied the AI

-yeah yeah read it maybe it's something important

-it says: Hi Milkyway, are we alone now? I wanna talk to you, it's signed BC and comes from an unknown number

-oh fuck that bastard again…this is getting annoying, and now with a dumb nickname, block all unknown messages and turn off the e-mail til I wake up

-like you wish, Terry-said Aik- would you like me to secure the house?

-mmm ok, but let's not get paranoid

Done that, Terry returned to her well deserved long nap with La traviata sounding softly in the background

 **Author note: I know this chapter was long but it was necessary to develop the story, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy every single chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams

Suggested songs:

Nightmare – Set it off

Bring me to life – Evanescence

Ruelle – up in flames

The scientist felt like she was awake, but like she wasn't at the same time. She was dressed like everyday, but the landscape seemed to be different than the places she always visited.

No one was near, or at least no one she could see. It appeared to be the suburbs where she lived, with the difference it was totally desert.

-um…hello?...is anyone there?-shouted the woman looking around

Suddenly the landscape changed and she felt like drifting away in water. Terry wondered herself where she was, but the sudden feeling of water surrounding her made her swing her arms to swim desperately.

Shaken and tired, she managed to found a rock and walk into firm ground.

-geez what the hell? And why the fuck is everything in black and white?-asked herself while trembling

A dark wood of pine trees surrounded her. It didn't seem safe but it was better than the river.

Terry started to walk into the road and creepy noises started to scare her.

-come on brain, I want to wake up…-she said-this crap cannot be real…

-…don't you like the view, Milkshake?-said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere

-who said that?! Hey! You called me Milkshake like that asshole from the messages!come show me your face!- she said defying

-oh you flatter me with that insults sweetie…but I'm happy we finally can talk without that stupid friend of yours so come on, smile for me…huh?

She kept looking for someone but she couldn't find out who was talking to her.

-you are not real…I am just dreaming, and stressed…so now GET THE FUCK OFF!

-you are feisty, I LOVE THAT…but please calm down.I bet you will find this more comfortable

And said that, her faceless invader made appear chains around her that wrapped her hands and legs.

-NO!DON'T YOU DARE TO DO THIS, THIS IS MY DREAM! I WANT TO WAKE UP!

-shh my Milky friend, do not fret…I just want to talk without chase you. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady roam through this place and tiring herself?

-let me out…NOW!-she shouted angered

-just listen, listen for a while. I know you are not acquainted to be commanded…but just stay quiet for a moment

-you think you have power here? I don't know what kind of crap is this…must be a drug or something. But I'm not going to tell you, ANYTHING

-of course I have power here I am a dream demon you silly mortal…and this is not a drug, that would be too predictable. This is something that you may not comprehend. And now…STAY QUIET!-shouted the voice demanding and throwing the woman to the ground violently.

Terry, who seemed fearless and wild before, was now very scared to the bone and speechless.

-that's better...now get your beautiful eyes prepared…

-why are you doing this?! Is someone paying you? Let me wake up, come on!

-I'm not going to hurt you if you don't make me-said the voice, while blueish smoke appeared in front of the woman's eyes

-wha…what's that? You gotta be fucking kidding me! What kind of weird virus are you?

The blue smoke turned into a yellow creature triangle shaped, with little black arms and legs, one big eye and dressed in a black tophat, bowtie and holding a cane.

-ah, finally! I was tired of talking without showing myself…well well well, what do we have here…Terry Meghan Milk… is that your real name?…mmm…not sure about it

-pfff hahahaha you are flying Dorito! This is hillarious-said the scientist laughing like crazy and rolling on the floor.- don't be silly, THAT is my only name of course

The creature seemed to be offended and turning red it said:

-YOU PUNY HUMAN! I AM NOT A DORITO! I AM A GOD!

-yeah whatever, I don't believe that shit. you must be some brain virus…but…are you BC? Are those stupid messages from you? give me patience heaven!

-looks like I have caught your attention…that's good. Yes, the messages were from me…BILL CIPHER is my name…

-Ok Bill Cipher, so you have me here in the middle of my dreams, in a fucking road, chained and defenseless…what do you want to do now?

-I want to TALK, sweetheart, nothing more…as I said I am a ..I know you want to achieve time travel, don't you?-asked Bill floating near her

-maybe…I just have equations…half of them incomplete actually…why?

-interesting...you lack the knowledge to get the machine to work-said the demon mocking her

-for now, I will discover the last is just a matter of time, Bill…or whatever is your name

-you humans are too Milkshake, I want to offer you all the knowledge you need for the machine, and much more...if you accept my sweetheart…you will have so much fun

Matt's words came to Terry's mind in that moment: _"People would not doubt to kill an innocent woman for a time machine..it's a weapon…"_

-and what do you want in return? Nothing is free in this world – Terry said

\- I want to use it, as I please…whenever I want-replied Bill amused-and...I want you to do something, to create something for me

-what if I refuse? My inventions are not for waging war. I want the time machine to see, to discover…

-I don't want to wage war…who is talking about war?- said Bill playing with his cane

-I think…you are talking nonsense, and someone is playing me hard with a hi tech drug. So here is the thing…-said Terry releasing herself from the chains-do you think I'm stupid? I can do whatever I want here this is my mind-added she menacing

-YOU FOOL! YOU STILL THINK THIS IS JUST A DREAM? WELL, I WILL SHOW YOU HOW REAL IS THIS!-shouted the creature turning flaming red

Terry's eyes filled with terror and she started to run into the woods trying to escape.

-someone will wake me up! You are just a nightmare!-she said

-that's not true Milky way, your husband left you and you deactivated the phone, so nobody will help you…NOBODY-said Bill in a demonic voice

Bill catched her but she managed to escape.

Filled with rage, the demon chained her again from head to toes.

-do whatever you want, I will not accept your deal-she said trembling

-I will make sure you realize this is real…-said he turning yellow again and holding her like she was a rag doll. Bill made his left hand flame in blue, and pulled the woman's shirt up, uncovering her stomach.

-WHAT THE FUCK?!-she said trying to kick him-leave me now! You sick bastard!

-don't move or I will burn your face-said Bill like paiting a great masterpiece

Terry didn't feel pain with the touch, she couldn't see what was going on.

-and… !-he said cheerful-my Mona Lisa…

-wha..what?...just please wake me up…- Terry whispered feeling dizzy-please…

-your wishes are orders my lady…WAKE UUUUUUP!-he shouted ,and Terry felt like falling into the ground

She was awake again. heart was racing and she was covered in cold sweat even she was not fully dressed.

-it was just a…dream…I knew it…-she said

But when she saw herself in a mirror, her expression turned into pure panic.

Her stomach had a big burning mark, with the shape of Bill himself. On the side, there was something that said : I SEE YOU

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-shouted the woman crying hysterically-AIK! HELP ME! CALL THE POLICE!

She stared into the mirror again, and then she realized it wasn't just a simple dream...and the real nightmare had just started


	5. Chapter 5: Discovering

Author's note: I couldn't correct this chapter so it may have some errors. Sorry! But thanks for reading and following the story.

Suggested songs:

Out of my head – Digital daggers

Lazy habits – the breach

Histeria- muse

-This is not real…this CAN'T be real-Terry continued repeating herself while bracing her legs and covering her body with a blanket.

-Emergencies will come in 20 minutes, Terry…please remain calm. I watched the security videos and nobody tried to breach into the house

-I can't be calm Aik, I HAVE A FUCKING TRIANGLE BURNT INTO MY STOMACH. AND IT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS SLEEPING! I can't take this anymore!-shouted the woman throwing a lamp against the wall

-I know this has a logic explanation…-said the robot-did you take any new medication? Or maybe someone gave it to you without you noticed it

Terry sighed in distress and replied:

-I thought the same, I thought it was a virus or something like a drug. Our competitors are bastards, I know it, but this…-said she, touching the mark, that wasn't deep but it sting like made by a laser-Aik, put the video of the bedroom while I was sleeping. If I am crazy I would be there making this, or the person who did this will appear

The TV turned on and the video started in fast speed,but 3 minutes after Terry appeared laying on the bed, the video turned grey and with static.

-where is the video? This should be me sleeping like 2 hours

-the file seems to be corrupted…but not from outside-said the AI

-so he was right…this is real. He is fucking up my mind…geez

-who? -replied Aik

-don't…don't mind me Aik..I'm a disaster I ju..just want to…I really need some rest-said the woman putting a pair of jeans and a white shirt

She stayed at the bedroom sit on the floor, trying to find out what to do. She was sure someone was in some way "hacking her" and giving her those nightmares, sending messages and making demonic marks on her skin. She just could not believe in a dream ghost haunting her to get the time machine.

-Terry, I detected the emergencies' people outside…

-finally! Let them in-said she

She ran and opened the door:

-Good evening, Doctor Terry Milk, right? -said the emergencies medic. She was with other two people

-yes, yes thank you for coming…I was attacked while sleeping or something…

-you seem to be in shock, please come and sit down, we are going to exam you and make some questions-said the woman noticing the panicked expression on Terry's face and her twitching movements

-20 min skip-

After examining her, the medic noticed the weird message Terry had on her body. Also she showed them the text messages, and told about the strange nightmares she had

-you are divorced, aren't you? -said the person that seemed to be a detective

-yes, but my husband is not a psycho…he divorced me because I work too much and I didn't love him, nothing dramatic about us

-Doctor Milk I 'm gonna be honest. This seems to be the typical ex husband or wife movement to get the partner' s assets. When they manage to make the partner appear crazy, they get a part of their fortunes…and well, seeing this house, you seem like a wealthy woman

-no no that does not make sense, Alan is a successful man after all. He is not an inventor nor a scientist, but he earns good money

-so…do you think it may be someone else? A business competitor? A personal enemy?-asked the detective

-I don't know, but I'm scared in my own house. Aik, my AI assistant is very smart, but someone could hack him and I'd be vulnerable

-we will open a case doctor…this is serious. We will left some hounds too. They record 24/7 so if something happens, we will get here in no time. Also, please do not deactivate the communications or the security systems.

-and don't worry about your skin doctor. It's not permanent but I will inject you some RegCom to heal you faster-said the paramedic

-I don't get how someone could be so cruel to a person-said the medic taking the capsule off the packet and charging the injection-ruining an innocent life just for money…incredible

Terry was more relaxed now someone was investigating what happened, but something in her mind told her maybe paranormal things weren't so fake after all.

She couldn't eat nor drink a thing even the doctor encouraged her to do was trying to open her mind to the unknown to understand what was happening.

-Aik, please put the screen on search mode and help me to retrieve some information

-don't you prefer to sleep? My sensors say you are still in distress

-I wanna research a couple of things. I have a feeling this might not be a virus or drug...it's too real, too…physical

-you think this is some paranormal thing?-said the robot

-maybe…if other dimensions are a possibility, this creatures may exist on other planes…

-what creature, Terry?

-the thing I got stamped in my stomach, I saw it on a dream, it talked to me. It told me it was a dream demon, a god…

-that doesn't sound very logical, Terry…if you allow me to say

-yeah, but what if it's real?

-I suggest you to take some rest and distract from this…

-Aik you are overreacting, again…-said the woman annoyed

-maybe I am, but you should not risk your sanity for a dream you had, you are a scientist…

-why am I arguing with a machine?-asked Terry rhetorically

-I just want to help you, Terry-replied Aik offended

-damn the stupid feeling simulation…-thought Terry- OK, let's do this. How about you order some food from the French restaurant and put some good music, eh? – said she smiling softly

-that seems to be a good option…would you like some Jazz?

-of course! But…the second part of my plan is…to do a complete research about the thing I have burnt. Come on, take a photo before it fades-said Terry

-Ok, I uploaded it to the projector…-said Aik putting some background music

-so…this thing is a flying triangle with a big ego, and calls himself Bill Cipher. Please look that keywords in the engine. Put it on heuristic search…and put the photo on comparative mode

-the search includes books, documents and multimedia…it might take at least 20 minutes, but I'm getting some things now

-show me show me…-said the woman sit on the bed

-Bill Cipher has been documented along many civilizations. It is depicted as an omnipresent powerful demon, worshipped and feared by can enter the minds of living creatures, where it can warp reality and control the dreams

-so…it's some kind of alien?

-according the documents, Bill has been destroyed and regenerated many times. The last time was in 2015, when someone activated a portal and allowed it and other creatures to cross from other dimension-said Aik showing her some images

-I get it, it's from another dimension not planet…wait, you are telling me someone actually did an interdimensional portal?

-yes, two science men called Stanford Pines and Fiddleford Mcgucket. The portal is documented in the year that, the information becomes confusing…

-why?

-Stanford disappeared for many years, and then is said he returned from other dimension. Fiddleford suffered an accident while working in the portal, and the trauma drove him crazy, but in 2015, after defeating Cipher, he recovered his brilliance and his life becoming a scientist again. Stanford and his brother Stanley became adventurers until their death.

-woah that sounds totally awesome…and where is that? Is it near?

-I'm afraid it's not. The town is called Gravity Falls in Oregon, very small ,but the scientists go there because it's anomalies and magnetic fields

-I need to get there. I need to know why is Bill in my mind. You say he or it I don't know, was destroyed?

-right, he was destroyed the last time when a powerful force called "The Zodiac" and the cleverness of Stanford Pines got to defeat it

-but it is inside my mind, it found a way to survive…again! If he can regenerate, maybe he hid somewhere

-unfortunately both scientists are dead, along their family so we don't have someone to ask

-are they dead? All of them? Their descendants?

-all of them…-answered the AI

-that's quite creepy…-said Terry feeling suddenly troubled

-are we going to Oregon, then?-said Aik- seems to be a long trip

-yes, I will prepare the things…we go on Sunday, after Ashley's birthday. Is there more information, right?

-the other part will download in 12 more minutes onto my system

-cool…we are going to find you, Bill…-said the scientist looking the mark-we are watching you too

Terry's phone buzzed

From: Unknown number

Now we are watching each other, how nice is that?

B.C

-DAMN YOU BILL! HOW CAN YOU DO….AAAGHH!-shouted the woman crushing her phone

-he lives into the virtual world…-said Aik-he can see everything since everything has cameras and microphones, always connected

-oh my fucking fuck…he is like a network super hacker…fuck fuck….-said Terry nervous- just geez man, no…we are not safe here or anywhere

-calm Terry, please do not get angry or distressed…-said the robot

The woman sighed and opened a window to take some night air, heavy breathing.

-this is some crazy shit Aik..I thought time travel was madness but this...


	6. Chapter 6: Dreamchase

Days passed and Terry's ex husband was in the eye of police as suspect of the strange attack the scientist had in her home. She insisted in Alan's innocence but since everyone suspected of him, she let the topic flow as the detectives considered fine.

The night before the trip to Gravity Falls, Bill appeared in Terry's dreams again.

She was in a big house, dressed as a 19th century Victorian woman with a beautiful blue dress, full of frills, and her long brown hair was arranged in a complex, tangled yet amazing style. The house was quite old fashioned too, with big paintings on the walls and exquisite decorations and furniture .

-ok…this is weird but…why am I here?-she thought, but before she could end, everything turned into black and white and a voice said:

-because I want to talk to you, darling…

-oh no no not you again!-said Terry- show yourself Bill! Be a man…triangle…whatever you are!

-don't you dare to call me man again! -said Bill offended- if you want to see me, then come find me…-he added teasing her

\- I have no time for this, I am sleeping Cipher…come on let me dream in peace…

-play with me, Milkyway I know you are a nerd but come on

-stop fucking calling me like that -she said annoyed

-I am hiding in one of these rooms, you just need to open the doors

She went upstairs and started to open the room's first one just had a little bunny. The second one had a painting of Bill in a crown, posing as king.

-weird…-said the woman walking through the house making noise with her boot's heels

-…you are getting warm, Milkyway

-stop playing, where are you?-said she looking a big door. She opened it and found a big room with Bill resting on a fur carpet, in front of a chimney.

Terry looked the scene and felt completely insane. What was Bill planning to do there? And what about the weird looking?

-I played your stupid game Bill, now what the hell do you want?-said she still lingering in the doorway

-see something you like?-said Bill flirty, keeping his position

-this is a joke, and a very bad one…-said Terry looking him despiteful

-do I look like I'm joking?- said he laughing, still not moving from where he was

-are you going to act like a teenager all night? I mean you sound like a bad romantic novel…-said the woman keeping her distance

-God you are a hard one, aren't ya? But I have to say now you find me, you are HOT!-exclaimed Bill snapping his fingers and magically removing Terry' s clothes

Terry felt ashamed and exposed, but still she did not blushed, but acted feisty instead.

-you think this is funny?-asked she with her arm in her hip, leaning her body to the left side- I had a husband you know, I am not ashamed of being naked in front of someone

Bill , who was still on the carpet stared at she, fixing his only eye into the woman's soft curves.

-stop looking me like that you pervert Dorito…-said Terry angry feeling like a flush painted her pale face. She knew it was her own dreamscape so she snapped her fingers and the clothes returned in place

-I am not a DORITO goddammit!-said he turning red-you ruin all the fun!

-ok ok but you are a pervert…admit it!, look at your face if you had a mouth you 'd be fucking drooling all over the place

-pervert is not the correct word, I was trying to break the ice with you, to act playful, but you are completely hardened. That ex husband of yours is guilty of your stone heart-said Bill-not that I'm fond of human emotions anyway

-you brought me here to talk about my stupid ex husband?-said Terry looking annoyed

-yes and no…I mean look Milkyway…since I want you to accept my offer I decided to do something for you, let's say in a friendly way...

Terry looked at the ceiling and remained silent.

-that Alan was just a pebble on your shoe, but still he cheated on you…with a bimbo-ass model…

-wh…what? Do you know that? How?-said she changing her before sassy expression to a worried one

-oh darling I know lots of things…-said Bill mischievous-I know you loved him in college, bit when you married him you realized how shallow he was, how he was always worried about fame and money and how you loved your work more than him in the end

Terry felt uncomfortable hearing about that again, the truth in her face. She stayed back, but Bill closed the door gently with his magic.

-why are you doing this? Because of the time machine? I told you I don't have it yet…stop…

-Milkyway…how silly you are…-said he floating softly near her-I also know he was completely useless in bed-he whispered into Terry's hear making her shiver and feel more exposed than before- you are a scientist…you love science but…how about your needs?-he said in a sultry way

-STOP!-she screamed almost crying-what if that's true, huh? You think you can give me something ? You think I need YOU? Please don't make me laugh! -she added hateful

-you are underestimating me, my dear-said Bill setting his hand on blue fire and touching Terry's face and neck

Terry felt something she never had experienced before. Her skin tingled and felt warm at the same time, like sand running through her. Her heart started to race while Bill traced lines of magic fire in her cheeks and collarbone.

-Please, don't do that…-said the woman letting out a soft moan

-Ok as you wish-said he suddenly stopping, leaving her surprised and quite aroused.-you mortals are so easy to seduce, yet so hard to please…

She was angry with herself for letting him to make her feel that way. He was a bloody triangle! And a demon! She could not understand why was he doing all that. He was just teasing her and trying to ruin her life and inventions.

-This doesn't mean I accept your damn offer, Bill…you can play with my body in my dreams, but you will not hear a positive response, did you hear me?

-not even after all the efforts I did? Just listen me for a while, I won't do anything bad to you…-said Bill setting a table with tea and cakes of all variety.

-I hate cakes…-said she lying

-no you don't, you love them! I know it…-replied he cutting a big piece of white cake enthusiast

-ok, you win…I will hear you…but if you touch me again I will burn your non existent heart out off you

-no need to be menacing Milky, just eat some cake and listen what ol' Bill did for you

Terry took some tea and looked the demon with a suspicious expression.

-remember when I burnt my beautiful shape on your body some days ago?

-are you serious? Of course I remember…I still look like a crazy ass illuminati cultist by your fault…

-shush now! It will fade I was just playing with you, geez this woman…-said he drinking some tea by his eye

Terry looked at him disgusted and felt a knot in her throat while swallowing the cake.

-well, I erased that part of the video from your security system, your robot butler caught me I know, but…I managed to tamper the video and make it appear…LIKE YOUR EX DID IT! Yay!-said Bill cheerful

-YOU DID FUCKING WHAT?!-exclaimed Terry letting the cake go out of her mouth of rage-ARE YOU INSANE?!

-sure I am what's your point?-said he calmly-you look funny with that cake in your face hahaha! Here take a napkin…

The woman took the napkin from the demon's hand and said angry:

-if you think that would make me change my mind you are fucking nuts Bill…

-but that's not the best part!-he exclaimed

-oh geez no…

-I sent it to the police today! Now Alan will spend some time in prison! Cool, isn't it?

-OH NO YOU GOD LIKE WHATEVER THING YOU ARE, NO NO AND MORE NO, HE WILL NOT BE ACCUSED OF SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO, EVEN HE IS AN ASSHOLE

-but I already sent it! It's done!-said he trying to sound innocent

-man I think I'm going to have a heart attack-said Terry feeling dizzy

-hey Milkyway come on! I wanted to show you I'm trustworthy! No need to have an attack!

She sit up from the table and felt sick, so she started to think the cake had something like a drug.

-the cake doesn't have anything! What kind of monster you think I am?- said Bill reading her mind and floating near her-why don't you take some rest? Here I have a fancy sap sofa…I know ladies love that kind of thing

Terry laid herself onto the sofa and said:

-what do you want me to do to stop?! You are ruining everything…I look like a mess everyday, there are sentinel robots in my home…

-but the only thing I'm asking you is to build the time machine with my help-said Bill talking near to her while floating-and well, use it of course…

-why you need my help? Can't you travel by yourself? You are a God, aren't you?-asked she while trying to untie her corset a little and take some air

-oooh now you are asking the correct things you silly girl…-said Bill laughing-you see, the last time I regenerated with the help of my protector, Xolotl, he warned me about not having all my energy since I broke the promise of not causing destruction in the Universe

-so…you have a protector…interesting…

-yes, the God of lighting and death himself. He calls me Ollin,that means motion, or change…but I prefer my name actually

-I see, you are not evil, you are…chaotic then?

-yeah ,supposed to be chaotic, but you know…I enjoy destruction, and power! So I always end doomed by something. The last time the force known as the Zodiac destroyed me…but you knew that from your research…-said Bill putting himself at Terry's side in the sofa

-may I ask you where are you from?-said Terry curious-considering you know everything about me and you are inside my mind

-sure, why not…that means you are not feeling disgusted anymore about me I suppose. Well, I am from a plain boring dimension, and there was just two dimensions you know, it was so boring…that in order to release it from that I…destroyed it! Burn it to ashes! With…everything in there...I lost my dimension, but I gained power and infinite energy then. There I was contacted by Xolotl, who gave me the gift of change and chaos…he transformed me into a demon

-wow that is depressing as fuck Bill…destroying everything for power and all that crap…said Terry looking around

-doesn't it remind you of something familiar?-asked Bill taking his hat off and leaving it floating, allowing himself to take some rest

-uhmmm no….-said Terry

-you destroyed something too in order to gain power, fame and money…you destroyed your marriage…but I understand you, you are not fond of what you humans call "sentimental". You spent so much time creating your machines and researching to get your PhD that you forgot your jerk husband and he divorced you

-Bill this is very low even for a demon, I didn't destroyed my marriage on purpose, I wanted to create more affordable and useful technology for people, not for me….

Bill glared at her with at her with suspicious look.

-why you look me like that? I mean, I love science and create things…if a company paid for that, and a university gave me a prize is not my fault…is it?

Bill kept looking at her the same way and said:

-if you believe that, I will believe you…but…you and I are not very different from each other, you will see in time…

-seriously? We are nothing alike, Bill…you are a triangle and I am a human…

-don't disrespect me meat sack, even I'm here in this sofa I'm powerful…I could destruct you if I wanted to, but you are still useful so I won't do it for now…- said he trying to keep his guard up

He received no response and seeing that, he looked at Terry who was sleeping peacefully at his side.

-how can she possibly…?- asked Bill to himself, looking at the woman curiously-she is a lucid dreamer then!-exclaimed surprised by his finding

Bill entered the second layer of Terry's dream and found her sit on a field of green grass. She was in a light white dress, with small white flowers in her hair.

-there you are!-shouted Bill floating

-why am I here? I remember being on the sofa with you-said she trying to recall

-don't you know? How dumb for a scientist…-said the demon mocking her

-uhmm...what are you talking about?- replied Terry standing up and walking slowly

-hey where you think you are going?! You are a lucid dreamer silly! You can dream inside your dreams…maybe because you are smart, for being a human…

-is this a dream inside a dream? Cool…-said she looking at him- does that mean we are going...

-deeper? Yes my dear-said Bill malicious and staring at her-I'm winking but well you may not notice

-that joke does not work to me, I'm not 15 years old-replied she cocky

-don't be so bitter Milkyway! Oh just loose yourself a little…I see that you are letting yourself go already, you are wearing hippie clothes and brought us to a field

-I don't know where are we, I don't remember this place, nor why I am wearing this weird clothes

-we are digging in your subconscious mind...every layer we go, we go deeper into your most hidden desires-replied he whispering

-you scare the shit out of me you know that…-said the woman walking ahead, and realizing the field ended in a cliff surrounded by a beautiful pink ocean-this is…breathtaking…

Bill remained silent floating near the woman, and she kept looking the sea for a while.

-you know this place, don't you?-said Terry suddenly

-what? No…what do you mean this is your dreamscape…-said the demon a little nervous

Terry knew it was just a dream, so she ran through the field and threw herself by the cliff, freefalling at least 50 meters.

-hey wait you crazy ass woman! Why did you…!? God!- shouted Bill following her-you will not escape from me!-said he turning red

The scientist woke up again, but she still was dreaming. This time she was in a small suburb with beautiful houses. She stood at the street for a while, trying to realize what place was that.

Suddenly Bill materialized behind her and shouted:

-come back here! That place is …forbidden!

-oh please…-Terry said walking around

-I said COME BACK HERE!-said Bill menacing, and using his blue fire to keep her frozen

-hey! Why are you acting like that!? You psychopath triangle!-screamed she angry

-you don't know yet the power of the unconscious space, it could kill you if you can't handle it

She gave a furious look to him:

-one moment you are nice, one moment you treat me like garbage…pff I don't get you Bill

-of course you don't get me you are a puny human-replied he returning the look-and I hope you change your mind about my offer, even when you didn't like my gift

-I won't accept it for now, until I get more information about you-she said trying to release herself

-the time is passing tick tock tick tock now time to wake up Honeymilk!-said Bill taking her face in his hands


End file.
